


It's No Burning Bush by madam_minnie

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry inserts his foot in his mouth once again and it's going to take a bit of persuassion to have Ron forgive him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's No Burning Bush by madam_minnie

  
[It's No Burning Bush](viewstory.php?sid=1524) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: Harry inserts his foot in his mouth once again and it's going to take a bit of persuassion to have Ron forgive him.  
Categories: The Broomshed > The Changing Room Characters:  Harry Potter, Ron Weasley  
Genres:  Erotica, Romance  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  Slash, Strong Sexual Content, Strong Language  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 2437 Read: 450  
Published: 01/13/2006 Updated: 01/13/2006 

It's No Burning Bush by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

Many thanks to the amazing satindolls who gave me both the title and summary because I sucketh at that!

"Ron, I didn't mean it!" Harry pled through the small window of Ron's bedroom at the Burrow. After his blurted statement during dinner, Ron had stormed to his bedroom and refused Harry to enter. He had to resort to flying to Ron's window and begging his lover to forgive him.

"Of course you meant it! Why else would you say it?"

"Because I'm a right, foul git! Come on, mate!"

"I will not be coming on! Not to you at least!"

Harry's thighs were burning from holding his broomstick steady for hours at Ron's window. He begged, pleaded, groveled, swore, promised and damn near true-bonded with Ron's window, just to get the chance to look at his best friend, his lover of six years now and soul mate in the eye and convince him to forgive him. All to no avail.

When the thunderclouds rolled in, Harry refused to take shelter, despite Hermione's and Molly's pleas for him to "come down from there, before you catch a cold." He would not be swayed, not by the howling wind, or the pelting rain. He'd played Quidditch in worst conditions than this, he would not lose his chance at making Ronald Bilius Weasley forgive him for his blunder.

How was he to know that Ron would get upset about his joking with Hermione over dinner. He'd only said that he'd "turn breeder to have her carry his children" because it had been the running joke that their hair types should never mix. He was only joking! He'd never really do it! Hermione's like a sister to him for Merlin's sake! And hadn't they talked about having children? Hermione had been both their choice for surrogate, so why the affronted attitude?

He was lost in those thoughts so rapturously, he didn't see the bolt of lightning until the flash nearly singed his eyebrows and suddenly he was falling, fast. So fast, even his Seeker reflexes were not going to be fast enough to keep him from breaking a few bones when he finally hit the ground. He faintly heard a charm being cast as he reached the ground and with a thud, though not as loud a thud as he'd expected, he landed just shy of Mrs. Weasley's rosebushes.

Harry could feel his entire body ache. By the dull throb to the pain, he could tell the injuries were more bruised and battered muscles than actual bone-crushed, head splitting pain. The rosebushes must've broken my fall, he mused then tried to lift his arm to check how badly he was bleeding from the thorn lashes he must have received on his way to the floor.

"You know better than to move after a fall like that." Harry smiled as he slowly turned his head to see his husband crouching beside him assessing his injuries with a wand. "No broken bones," he added. "Too bad, I would've liked to see you hobble for a bit, you stubborn arse!"

"I'm the stubborn arse?"

"If you hadn't been floating at my window, this wouldn't have happened!" Ron said in a cold voice that would have made Harry shiver, if his muscles didn't ache so badly.

"If you had let me in, I wouldn't have been flying outside your window!" Harry bit back.

They remained silent for a moment, after Ron muttered something about it looking more like floating than flying, as the rain fell over them in a misting blanket.

"Did you mean it?" Ron finally asked, his hair flat to his skull, his eyes sunken with both dread and misery from the chill night air.

About me and Hermione? Harry wanted to ask, but thankfully, his brain thought better of the question and he merely assumed it was the query and answered truthfully. "She's like a sister to me, Ron. I was only joking!"

"I'd never joke like that about Ginny!" Ron shot back.

"Alright, so she's not EXACTLY like a sister, but close enough and besides," Harry attempted to turn over to face Ron's kneeling form beside him, but only managed to groan and lay flat on his back with the rain making his clothes stick to his body and his glasses foggy. "She's a girl, Ron. Aside from that time with Ginny, I haven't been exactly attracted to girls."

"Drink this," Ron said gently, kneeling over Harry's body and lifting his neck to help him swallow the potion. "It's Hermione's analgesic draught." Instantly, his muscles relaxed and even the atrophied ones down his spine, felt loose and wonderful.

"She's bloody brilliant!" Harry said with a sigh.

"So you've said," Ron answered grimly then gasped when Harry reached for his robes and pulled him down for a deep, mind-numbing kiss. Ron fought briefly with Harry's probing tongue, pursing his lips and pushing Harry down and away from him until Harry locked his legs around Ron's and fiercely devoured his mouth. His tongue demanded entrance and when Ron finally pinned him to the ground and bit down hard on Harry's shoulder, Harry moaned.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Harry asked through pants and groans as Ron made quick work of undoing their flies.

"No, it means I'm taking it out in trade," Ron said and Harry thought he heard him curse when their rain-soaked jeans wouldn't tug down easily.

Giggling, Harry slid his own jeans down and sighed when Ron's warm body covered his. "You could've just used your wand," Harry said with a sly grin.

"I intend to, but right now, you need to shut up, Harry." Grinding his erection against Harry's, Ron lowered himself atop Harry and thrusting fiercely against the other man, he grunted into Harry's ear. "Say you're sorry."

"Fuck! You know I am," Harry panted, grinding harder against Ron, his hands palming and kneading Ron's arse cheeks.

Biting down on Harry's earlobe, Ron hissed. "Say it!"

"I'm sorry!" Harry screamed in frustration when Ron cupped his testicles and rolling them in his palm tugged down strongly, keeping the orgasm at bay.

"Sorry," Ron said through heavy panting. "Didn't quite catch that." He was now leaving open-mouthed kisses all over Harry's neck, sucking and licking the rain rivulets along his neckline. "The rain must have muffled your apology."

Harry tried to buck him off, to even punch at his chest to topple him backwards and gain the advantage, but Ron had never been a small man and after the Auror Academy and four years of Hit Wizard and Auror training, Ron had more than bulked up. He outweighed Harry by at least two stone and even grappling with him, though arousing, always ended with Harry on his back and black and blue bruises on his arms and legs.

Ron continued to press his weight down on Harry, crushing their hips together, their bare cocks rubbing and slipping wetly against each other in an almost vigorous burn. Harry knew he wouldn't last much longer, it had recently come to their attention that Harry's skin was now more sensitive after Voldemort's last horcrux was destroyed. The love spell the three of them had worked together had bound their emotions to Harry's skin in protection. The moment Ginny crushed the amber stone embedded in Helga Hufflepuff's gravestone, Voldemort's power would be at it's weakest and Harry, with the simultaneous love defense spell cast by Ron and Hermione was able to destroy the warlock in one swoop. The after-affect of the spell had proven most enjoyable for Ron and Harry since then and now, with Ron's hand sliding between his legs, his long fingers probing him as his teeth bit down on his navel, Harry knew he couldn't take much more.

"Please?" Harry whimpered when Ron licked his way down the thin trail of hair leading down to his straining cock. "Can't... oh fuck yesss... take... ohhhh much more!"

Harry could feel Ron's smile against his inner thigh. The bastard enjoyed knowing that the slightest touch would have him whimpering and writhing like he was at the moment. He needed release and he wanted to feel Ron's lips wrap around him and swallow him whole.

"I don't think your apology's sincere," he replied and pulling away from Harry, he seized him by the hips and flipped him over, pressing his hips down to the ground where the mud coated his cock and the mix of cool earth and the slick heat from their bodies was a stark contrast to the rain pouring over them. “Feels good, doesn’t it?” Ron asked, thrusting Harry’s hips into the earth with his massive hands on his hips.

“Yes,” Harry could barely whisper, his face turned to the side, his cheek pressed against the earth. His glasses were askew and had he not cast an unbreakable charm over them years ago, they would have snapped in two with their combined weight. Ron spread Harry’s legs apart, his ankles still bound together in the sodden jeans. Ron’s thumbs were now tracing his cleft and when he spread him open to expose his hole to the chill night air, Harry shuddered. He felt the cleansing charm Ron cast silently then Ron’s tongue as it probed his opening. His tongue laved every inch of his cleft and perineum before Ron’s thumbs pressed against his puckered hole, preparing him for what Harry could barely wait any longer for. He needed to be fucked. Thoroughly fucked and if Ron didn’t fill him up soon, Harry was afraid he’d go mad!

But his Ron was never one to disappoint and with just a spit-slicked dick, he drove himself to the hilt inside Harry in one mind-blowing, pain-searing move that soon turned into a mix of pleasure and hypersensitive euphoria that had Harry swearing and mumbling a litany of “yes, fuck that’s good” and “more… deeper… shit yes” cries. Ron’s hands kept Harry’s narrow hips pressed tightly to the mud as he jackhammered into him, the slapping of their bodies mixed with the sound of the rain now pounding down around them.

Their groans of completion seemed to echo through the rain-soaked rosebushes and for long minutes, Harry couldn’t think, speak or even move. His heart beat at a jackrabbit’s pace, Ron’s hot breath against his neck, their bodies cooling in the rain and the mud all around them was somehow comforting. When Ron finally rolled away from Harry, Harry slowly rose to his knees and patted the mud. “Mud good.”

Ron’s belly of a laugh broke through the night and several garden gnomes stopped mid-run from the garden to stare at the giant red-head doubled-over in laughter, saying things like, “You’re so gay, Harry” and “Harry grunt, mud good.” They walked back to the house, side by side still chuckling as Ron couldn’t seem to stop giggling and between guffaws and snickers, Harry heard the faint words, “forgiven” and “love you”.

The kitchen felt warm and inviting when Harry entered with Ron and even Hermione’s worried look felt endearing rather than annoying as it had been in the past. She sat beside George, across from Fred and Angelina who were arguing Quidditch defense strategies and only nodded at Ron and Harry as they entered. Sitting on either side of Arthur, Harry looked around the small table and couldn’t hide the grin. His backside stung a little and though he was sure Ron heard his wince, he was certain no one else had. Molly fussed and mollycoddled both of them the minute she turned around to set the sausages on the table and siphoning the water off both he and Ron, she cast warming charms on their shirts “to keep you from catching a cold” and served Ron a double portion of roasted potatoes.

“Thanks, Mum,” Ron said with a mouth full of potato and winking at Harry, he chose the longest, fattest and juiciest sausage on the platter and placed it on his dinner plate. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head and was still smiling when Angelina rose from the table and tapped her wine glass with the tine of her fork.

“Ahem,” she started and though Harry couldn’t be sure, he thought she seemed a bit flustered, maybe even blushing a little. “I think we have an announcement to make,” she said meekly, her eyes glinting slightly. Ron clapped Fred on the back with his mouth now full of sausage and when Fred shook his head slowly, Harry’s brow furrowed.

“Hermione, honey?” Angelina said and Harry’s eyebrows shot straight up just as Ron choked on the summer sausage. Reaching across the table for Hermione’s hand, Angelina helped her stand then waited for her to come around the table to stand beside her, their arms around each other. “She’s finally going to let me make an honest woman of her,” Angelina said looking into Hermione’s eyes and Harry could feel his eyes welling with tears. He could say it was from the pain in his backside, but the look of happiness on their faces, was reflected in the look he and Ron shared.

“That’s wonderful!” Molly said giving each of the girls a hug and slapping Fred on the back of the head when he said something about offering to take pictures of them.

“At the wedding, Mum!” He said with a wink to George!

“But I thought… I mean that’s wonderful, but…” Ron was still trying to figure everything out when Hermione came over and gave him a kiss on the cheek then said, “It’s okay Ronald. It’ll hit you soon.”

“But weren’t you dating George?” Ron asked, still perplexed with the news.

“Actually, you never asked who I was dating, you just assumed that about George and me.”

“That’s why we never assume, ickle Ronniekins!” said George.

“You make an…”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence at the dinner table, Fred!” Molly piped in.

While Harry stifled his laugh, Hermione cupped Ron’s face and just loud enough for the three of them to hear, she asked, “Get there yet? I need someone to give me away.”

“Of course!” Ron said standing up and wrapping his arms around her in a giant bear hug.

“Oh good, Fred and George have already volunteered for that other thing,” she said with a chuckle as he swung her around. The double smack to the twins’ heads by Molly was still resonating in the kitchen when Ron picked Harry up and kissed him deeply before breaking into another roaring laugh.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=1524>  



End file.
